1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to device cooling, and particularly to a liquid cooling system and electronic device incorporating the liquid cooling system.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that heat is generated by many kinds of electronic components, such as integrated circuit chips, during their operation. If the heat is not efficiently removed, the electronic components may suffer damage. Thus, liquid cooling systems are often used to cool the electronic components.
A commonly used liquid cooling system generally includes a liquid tank and a working liquid received in the liquid tank. Over the course of time, the amount of working liquid is gradually reduced due to evaporation. To replenish the working liquid, the electronic device incorporating the liquid cooling system is required to be shut down, to prevent damage of electronic components in the electronic device which may occur due to spilled or dropped liquid. The liquid cooling system may even be required to be disassembled from the electronic device. Time is wasted, and the necessary operations are rather complicated.
What is needed, therefore, is a liquid cooling system and an electronic device incorporating the liquid cooling system which can overcome the described limitations.